<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pickpockets and Mistletoe by Triskel_Samulet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503618">Pickpockets and Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet'>Triskel_Samulet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Pickpockets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Len sees Barry in the park, he decides to have some fun. Later, Barry gives Len a taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pickpockets and Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard Snart was between jobs at the moment and was looking for a quick thrill that wouldn’t get him into too much trouble. After all, he had promised Lisa to stay off the grid for a while. He decided a walk in the park would be a good idea to clear his head and think up something fun to do (especially if he went to the park across the street from the arts district).</p><p>When he arrived at the park, a smirk came across his face because his favorite CSI happened to be there as well. This should be fun, Len thought. No job is ever done right if it’s not properly cased first, so he decided to start following Barry along the path. It was winter, so there weren’t many other people out for a stroll, but there were city workers starting to put up Christmas decorations. As much as Len liked the cold, he despised this holiday. There was too much fretting about getting the right gift and who was going where for dinner. It was so commercialized that it just irked him. That’s why he always tried to plan a Christmas heist. Not just to play into his moniker, but to also remind people that things can easily be taken. </p><p>It didn’t seem like Barry was going anywhere in particular, just out for a light stroll instead of his usual run around the city. The kid was wearing a yellow beanie and a red jacket. A little on the nose if you asked him, but red was definitely the kids color. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans that fit his ass nicely, although not as well as the Flash suit, that thing left nothing to the imagination, but Len still imagined on occasion. </p><p>It was the pants that gave Len the idea. The kid’s wallet was sticking out of his back pocket just begging to be taken. It was so easy, so he was just going to have to make this score harder, himself. He decided the best way to do it would be to get caught, but not caught stealing, just caught being in the park. Len picked up his pace so that he was now walking ahead of Barry.</p><p>“Hey, Snart!” Len smirked. He knew the kid wouldn’t be able to resist an opportunity to tell him that there was good in him or some other crap like that. He schooled him face before turning around.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Len drawled, “What are you doing here this evening, Scarlet?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” This kid was all false bravado and he wasn’t even hiding it well. There was too much energetic puppy in him to be at all intimidating.</p><p>“I was just taking a walk in the park,” Snart said, “And if you don’t mind, I would like to get back to it.”</p><p>“Does that mean you live around here?” The kid stepped closer, obviously feeling bolder.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.”</p><p>“You aren’t up to anything, are you?” The kid asked. And really, did he think the great Captain Cold would turn himself in after such a simple question? All the same, Len moved his jacket to show Barry he was wrong.</p><p>“See kid? Don’t even have the cold gun on me.” He said, “No gun, no heist.”</p><p>“That didn’t stop you before.”</p><p>“Well you weren’t around before.” Len always did enjoy their back and forth. He hadn’t realized it as they were speaking, but with each retort they stepped closer to each other. They were now standing directly under the arm of a lamppost.</p><p>“Would you look at that.” Len said, “Mistletoe.”</p><p>He didn’t give Barry any time to process before he was going in for the kiss. At first, Len was just planning on it lasting long enough to grab the kid’s wallet and hide it in his jacket, but as he was doing that, Barry got more enthusiastic with the kiss. Soon enough they were full on making out in the park, battle each other for dominance in this, much like they would battle in real life. He had to be careful because he could really get used to kisses like this.</p><p>He pulled away, “Well, I must say, I was expecting a much colder reception to that.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>“Well, you know, I had to act fast before the opportunity passed me by.” Barry returned the smirk.</p><p>Len started to walk away, but called out over his shoulder, “Who said that was the only opportunity?”</p><p> </p><p>Christmas came and Len, Mick, and Lisa were robbing one of the art galleries across the street from the park where Len pickpocked Barry. That is how he chose to think of it because he did not want to get wrapped up in thoughts of kissing the younger man. Instead he turned his thoughts to the task at hand, “We have five minutes and fifteen seconds until the cops arrive, grab what you can and burn the rest.”</p><p>This was the one time a year he could really let Mick loose. For holidays, places always worked on a skeleton crew and local galleries like this always let their guards take the night off. Perfect time for a heist, that was before the flash, at least.</p><p>The Scarlet Speedster came rushing in to save the day, as always, but Len had been working to quicken his reflexes and managed to ice Barry to the floor.</p><p>“Looks like you’re a little snowed in.” Len drawled.</p><p>Barry rolled his eyes, “Did you have to do this on Christmas? I’m missing family dinner. We made Grandma Ester’s turkey dish!”</p><p>“Don’t care.” Len said.</p><p>Barry looked up and muttered something that Len couldn’t hear, but if he had to guess was something like, “How is this my life?” But then the kid’s expression turned from one of annoyance to a smile.</p><p>“Hey, Len, look up.” He did and saw the store had decorated with a sprig of mistletoe and he happened to have trapped the Flash right under it.</p><p>“Can’t let that go to waste, now can we?” Len replied before going in for the kiss. It was just as good as the first kiss and Len couldn’t get enough. He didn’t care that Mick and Lisa could probably see and he didn’t care that they were on camera (that was more Barry’s problem than his). Next thing he knew he was handcuffed to one of the displays and Barry’s lips were no longer on his.</p><p>“You distracted me.” He said, slightly impressed that the kid actually used his sex appeal to his advantage for once.</p><p>“Just like you did to me.” Barry replied before going in for a quick peck, “I want my wallet back.”</p><p>Len could get used to this new status quo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>